Decisions
by AliceStrangely
Summary: Sora always had a hard time making decisions. But no problem picked and tampered with Sora's mind than his current situation about his love life. By accident, Sora had somehow found himself dating two different people at the same time. YAOI SxL SxC


I know Have like a billgillon other stories I need to update and complete, but I just couldn't help myself :3 Another story, this time centered around Sora without Riku as a partner (Shocking I know). Sometimes its hard to make the right decision. Especially when its deciding who you'll be waking up naked in bed with for the rest of your life. Let's See how Sora copes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or the square enix characters. All plots written are frivoulous fictious writings from my own sick mind :P

XXX

Sora always had a hard time making decisions.

Whether it was choosing crushed or cubed ice, or if it was better to go swimming earlier in the day or later in the evening. Debating the invigorating flavors of Coke or Pepsi, pondering if he should use hairspray to make his spikes suspend in the air or gel it. Simple things in life that many would not bother with the details nonetheless rack their brains over for hours contemplating the correct choice in the problem.

But no problem picked and tampered with Sora's mind than his current situation about his love life. By accident, Sora had somehow found himself dating two different people at the same time. It sounded hard to believe, after all how do you accidentally date two people? Couldn't you have told the second potential lover that you were currently seeing someone?

Well, it turned out that Sora was undergoing a very hard break up at the time. After a whole 3 year relationship with his long term high school sweetheart, Kairi, the whole dream of the two of settling down and having a family was completely blown out of the water when Sora found out she had already started. With another man. The red head whore left Sora on his ass, once she announced she was involved with someone else and she was pregnant with his child.

Unable to grasp the sheer misery that clouded his life after the breakup, he turned to his two close friends, Riku and Roxas, who were both involved in a relationship during the time of his breakup and were determined to hook their friend up with a better piece ass than Kairi.

Who'd of guess it went the way it had.

-MEETING LEON-

I was out for yet another Saturday night with Roxas still trying to find that perfect someone to fill the empty void in my life. It seemed however that every woman Roxas or Axel *Roxas's long term boyfriend* introduced me to, they seemed a tad…what was the right word that was not too harsh? Sluttish? They dressed in hardly anything, wore too much make up and smelled like they were a little too friendly with Jack Daniel's.

"Would you please cheer up and stop sighing." Roxas scolded, as we walked down the avenue. It was still fairly earlier in Twilight Town, the spot that seemed to be notorious for romance and love due to the relaxing and quiet streets of the town. The sky was what really sold lovesick suckers though. At just the right time, the sky would turn a wondrous watercolor display. Splashes of reds, pink and orange hues finding perfect harmony within the cool embrace of blue and purple, lighting up the sky in a glory at Twilight.

"How can I Rox, I mean this is like the fourth time this week you've dragged me all the way out here to find, 'the love of my life'. We have yet to find one decent person." The blonde beside me pouted snatching my arm and dragging me into a nearby bar, "I refuse to give up on you Sora. I know there is someone here for you, we just have to look a little harder."

Roxas was really determined to find me love in Twilight Town. After all it was where he hooked up with Axel and tied the knot, right at the crack of Twilight just a year ago. They were so happy, joy wasn't something you found common on Roxas's face but that day he wore it like an accessory with his black and white dress. All Roxas wanted was for me to find that person that could make me feel like he did that day, so I could never decline his match maker request. However I wasn't so sure about going to a bar to find, love.

I was a minor and still underage, as was Roxas. I was surprised however we were permitted access, no questions asked as we took a small booth in the corner of the bar. It was fairly nice. Low orange lighting to match the sophisticated styling of the carven, what with its cherry wood tables and matching chairs. I watched as Roxas scanned the establishment looking for a cutie for me to mingle with. "I don't think there's anyone worth while here Rox." I pried grimacing as he spotted a single woman at the bar drinking a pina colada. He grinned as he jumped up, replying he'd be right back as he went to speak with the woman. I sighed, as I was left alone again in the red velvet booth.

I could already tell by her mature figure and large bust size, she was WAY older and not my type. Looks like it was going to be another awkward Saturday Night.

"Excuse me."

I brought my gaze up, ready to face another makeup junky but was surprised instead to find an attractive burnet man before me. He's hair scaled his back almost hiding his black leather vest he wore over a white tee. A scar ran across his face over the bridge of his nose, nothing too serious to make me cringe and look away however. It seemed I couldn't stop looking at him!

I snapped out of my daze to return to reality. "Y-Yes?"

"Would you like a drink? We have a large variety to choose from that I would be happy to fix for you." He smiled, gray eyes twinkling at me. I felt my face heat up, "Uh…y-yeah, sure."

We stared at each other dumbly for what seemed like an eternity, before I notice him nodding at the menu I had tucked underneath my arm on the table. My face felt like it was going to burn off at the embarrassment. How could I be so stupid! What was wrong with me?

I quickly flipped through the laminated menu scanning over the various drinks that were listed. I frowned, I never heard of any of these drinks. I was no drinker, the most I could put down was the champagne at Roxas's wedding and the drinks Axel and Roxas had ordered for me at their separated bachelor parties. I had no idea what those drinks were though.

The bar tendered seemed to sense myself dread as I tired to deceiver a decent sounding drink and smiled, "Would you like me to surprise you with a drink? I promise you it'll be something I think that will match you perfectly."

With a beautifully smile like that I couldn't say no, as he nodded and walked back to the bar to prepare the poison. My eyes couldn't seem to tear away from his leathered behind as he slinked away, until the sight of his bottom was replaced with a set of large bosoms.

I blinked looking up to find a cherry red woman before me now, Roxas beside her an arm around her tight waist line. "Sora, have I found the doll for you! Meet Candy, she's a friend of Axel's."

How was I not surprised. I swallowed my unappeased attitude giving her a cricked smile, "Hello, Candy. I'm Sora." She smiled back settling in the opposite booth with me, as Roxas dismissed himself claiming he didn't want to be a third wheel. I made a note to cuss him out for leaving me alone with this horrid woman.

Each time I began the conversation with simple questions like, "What's your favorite color?" or "What do you do for a living?" the answer she stated always had a dirty underlining hint that somehow spun around to the bizarre facts about how she could fit her whole fist in her mouth, as well as other places.

It was obvious she liked sex, A LOT, since she kept bringing it up over and over again. Not to mention, she kept playing footsies under the table. I was miserable.

"Excuse me I have you're drink, sir. You're Cool Blue Hawaiian." The man from before set the drink down on the table. I thanked him and took a sip of the icy drink, the sweet dull burning of the drink drifting down my throat in a pleasurable expedition. "Oh my God this is amazing!" I looked up at him in amazement, he only returned my enthusiasm with another of those million dollar smiles.

Of course the special moment couldn't last, as the woman known in public by her stage named Candy made her presence known, dipping a manicured finger into my drinking and slapping it on her tongue. "You call this a drink? It's a fruity disaster! Only little girls and fags would drink that mess, set us up with a couple of Basterd of the Beaches'."

The bartender glared at the rude woman, taking the delicious drink from the table, "Coming right up, Madame." he spit before leaving me alone AGAIN with her. I fought off that foot under the table for a good five minutes before the attractive man returned with a tray of dark colored poisons. I gulped.

The man left in a hurry to return to his station. Candy and I tossed our heads back taking the shot in one gulp. I coughed a crazy mess trying to soothe my burning throat. God! Not only was it bitter it left a firey trail down my throat to my stomach where it sat like a ball of fire. "Mmm much better." Candy purred not phased by the horrid drink taking another and another. I watched in mixed horror and astonishment as she downed a whopping 12 shots of the incredibly strong beverage.

It was obviously that 12 was a WAY too ridiculous number, her green eyes becoming unfocused and tinged with a red gloss as the alcohol took affect. "Uh…Candy? You okay?"

"You are shush a cutie!" She slurred pinching my cheeks her bosoms bouncing from her leaping forward. Once I freed my face from her grip I called her a cab and sent her to the address she had mentioned to me joining her to earlier that night.

I sighed. Alone again. Why is it every time I look for love, no one seemed to be right for me? Was it me, or them? Were my expectations too high?

"I'm out for the night Barrett!" a familiar voice rang out in the lonely bar. I looked over at the bar watching my waiter sling another leather jacket over his arm, this one with a fleece lining around the neckline. His gray eyes caught mine noticing I was no longer in the company of the rude woman from before.

"Where'd you're friend go?" He asked, disinterest underlining his question. I looked down in the empty glass in my hand, "She got drunk so I sent her…home?"

The burnet nodded, "Right. Did you know her well?"

I shook my head, "No, my friend just dumped her on me as a mock date."

"Oh. Well, she was a bitch anyway."

I smiled at the truth in the message. The sound of leather waftered into my ears, I looked up to find him taking a seat in Candy's former seat. "Mind if I hang with you a while? Not really ready to leave, and you seem like good company." That smile again. I felt I was going to die if he smiled at me one more time.

We spent the evening together talking and getting to know one another better. Turns out his name was Leon Leonhart. He was about 25, an ex SEED member and was single like me! We had a few laughs, he even made me a new drink, explaining that he took my old drink away because he wasn't sure if that chick had herpes. He said he didn't want a cutie like me going to waste with such a diseases.

I found his statement a tad odd. After all it wasn't every day a man called you cute, that was to say, Roxas and Riku and their boyfriends called me adorable constantly because well, they were gay and that was to be expected. It just struck me odd that Leon would use the same terminology.

After a few drinks and feeling a little more loose I told Leon about my recent break up and the disaster dates my friends kept hooking up for me. Leon sat totally focused on my dilemma on how I couldn't grasp why I didn't find any of the woman attractive or desirable. How I was so confused and totally hopeless.

"I don't think you're hopeless. Do you think…that maybe you're looking in the wrong places?"

I shook my head harder and looser than needed, "Naw, I said the same thing to Roxas. He said we just have to look harder, so he dragged me in here."

"No, what I mean is…what if you're looking in the wrong 'places'." He emphasized the places with air quotations. I felt my head tilt to the side in confusion. He sighed, "You know, maybe you're not looking for the right 'type' of person."

"That's what I keep telling him! But he keeps bringing me all this hookers and strippers." I exclaimed thinking I knew what he was talking about. His gray eyes rolled to my disappointment. "No, I mean…maybe women aren't your thing."

I stared at him for a long time.

Was he implying that I…was gay? There was no way! Kairi and I had be together for years, how could I all of a sudden jump to the other team so quickly. I love women! …I think.

"I'm not gay." I said with a frown.

"Just hear me out. What was this Kairi girl like? Have a nice set of puppies on her?"

"Well, no. When we first dated she was real flat, but when she dumped me they grew pretty big I guess."

"Uh huh. And how was you're sex life like when she had them?"

I blushed recalling how I wasn't a fan of the new 'additions'. "They kept flapping everywhere. I don't know, it was pretty annoying so I either did her on her stomach or not at all." Leon grinned, as though he expected this response, "Right. And let me guess, she had really short hair at first but about the time her boobs grew in it got really long?"

How did he know that. I nodded. Kairi's hair did grow about that time, the time we both stopped losing interest in one another. A strong hand settle itself over my own, I looked up into excited gray eyes, "Do you think that you loved Kairi because she looked and acted like a boy a lot of the time, and by the time she became more womanly you lost interest?"

Was it? I never thought of that before. Was I only attracted to Kairi because she looked a dude? Was I really gay?

"I don't know…"

Seeing that he came to a dead end Leon retracted his warm hand from mine, leaving me at a loss. "I see."

"Why do you care to know so bad?" I questioned a tad more aggressive than I attended. "Because I was hoping I could take you home with me tonight."

That blush reappeared on my face as my heart sped up it's pace. Take…me home? Was this guy for real? Due to the lack of speaking from the utter shocker the bartender that it would be a fitting moment to reach out and touch my face. I jumped at the contact, startling both of us as I landed on my butt out of the booth.

I stared at him apprehensively, he now a stranger. No longer the kind friend I had just got through knowing only a few minutes ago. I know it was silly but knowing that this manly man of a man was actually a guy banger made me see him in a new light. Leon took in a long breath scratching the back of his head, "Well, I guess that's a no then."

"No, it's just that…_YOU? Really?" I was truly in disbelief that Leon Leonhart, this tough guy alleged gun blade master was gay. Not only that but that he wanted to bang ME! I don't want to seem like a self consciences loser but I honestly didn't find myself remotely attractive. For Kairi to agree to date me was something out of a dream, after all I had spiky hair, wore oversized gloves and shoes, the total cliché of some cartoon character. _

_Leon only smiled, "Is it that shocking? I thought the whole leather thing kinda of screamed it." I shook my head as he helped me to my feet, "No way! You look way super cool in it! Like a total bad ass!" The words rushed out of my mouth before they had a chance to fully register in my head. Did I seriously just say that? I sounded like a total fan girl, what the hell is wrong with me!_

_I stood mortified as a heavy blush stained my cheeks and a mighty chuckle erupted from his throat, how embarrassing. When his tickle subsided he grinned at me with that dynamite smile, "A bad ass, huh? That's a new one, you really think I look like cool in this?" _

_Nodding the blush only grew hotter as he approached me, an arm finding it's way around my shoulder. This guy was seriously into me. The small gestures and signals were obvious flirtations tactics, that I was pathetically falling for. I was torn, should I go home with this guy, after all I never considered myself in…that way. Perhaps spending one night with him would prove what my sexual preference was, what harm could it do to sleep with a guy?_

_XxxXXXxxx_

"_Mmm, Leon go lower…" _

I couldn't believe how fast things had taken off, from introductions at a bar with light conversation and a sprinkle of laughter here and there to being shirtless pants half-way down my thighs with a rather muscular and attractive man feeling me up and kissing my neck. Sad thing was, rather than being disgusted and wary about the whole first time 'boy on boy' sex night, I was enjoying every bit of it.

His soft lips dragged against my neck lower into the collarbone, lapping up into the crater of bone and skin. I couldn't help but let out a low moan in response, as fingertips ever so lightly caressed my bare inner thigh. Blushing at the fact that I was clad in a pair of bright red briefs, instead of something a little more sophisticated like boxers or boxer briefs at least rather than some itty bitty garments. Leon scaled back up to my face after fully removing my trousers. "You're blushing…" He stated with a smirk.

"S-So!" The heat of my cheeks only increased in intensity at the obvious remark. Leon only chuckled and nuzzled my groin with his nose, the sensation running chills up my spine. "I guess I'm doing something right."

I let my hands drop down to run my hands in his mass of chocolate hair. It was thick and soft, like that of a animal's mane. As he continued his rubbing I heard a low purr erupt from his throat as I continued to play with his hair. The sound only encouraging him to become more bold licking my personal area through the thick red material.

"Mmngh!" I pushed his head deeper into my lap wanting to feel more of that warm thick tongue wetting and coating my semi hard on. Oh God, why did this feel so good? It wasn't the first time I was given head, not by a long shot. It was just that, well, this blew Kairi's many times between my legs arousing me out of the water by a long shot. I wasn't sure if it was because I was already excited about the whole experience for tonight or because Leon was just that good, but whatever it was I sure as hell wasn't gonna complain.

Teeth found the waist band of my flaming drawers as they ever so slightly tugged them down my bony hip, hesitantly, as if asking my permission if it were really alright. I answered simply by wiggling out of them for easier removal.

Freed from it's red imprisonment my dick hung suspended in mid area, completely hard and pulsing in exhilaration. Leon's much missed face finally came back to meet me, his stormy eyes dancing in anticipation, or maybe pride at the fact that he got such a 'straight' boy so hard.

"Are we enjoying ourselves thus far?" A large hand covered my hard-on, squeezing slightly. I let out another pathetic whimper of approval, earning another chuckle from the older man. Our lips connected in a deep kiss that I tried my hardest to participate in.

That damned hand. That damned talented hand was just so good at what it was doing I could barely concentrate on Leon's tongue sliding deeper and deeper down my throat. Our mixed saliva began to slowly drip out my mouth and down my chin. Gross? Maybe. I saw it as having too much of a good thing.

When we broke and Leon's hand halted, sticky with the pre cum I was producing at an incredible speed, my eyes couldn't help but trail down his body. After all, here I was completely nude, while he held some form a dignity with his tight leather pants. My notorious pout must have made it's self know because Leon gave me a quizzical look, "You're wearing pants." Stupid remark? Definitely. But it was true!

He flashed a smile before lounging back and motioned me over. I complied crawling over to the larger man, "Then maybe you can help me with that." I didn't think my face could be any more red than it had been these past ten minutes with him. All of a sudden I got stage freight. Did he expect me to remove them like he did me or just strip them off. I bit my lip as a shaky hand made contact with his tight abdomen.

Fingertips trailed down feeling and deviling in the rippling mass of muscle until I came to his waistband. I paused for a second before slowly tracing the seam of the zipper compartment with a single digit. Leon let out a low moan, that encouraged me to continue. That one finger was later joined by others and later my palm as I cupped his impressive length with in the tight confines. Instinctively my hand began to pump the large organ as my teeth unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Leon continued words of encouragement as he was freed from his confinements as well. My face was welcomed by a wave of heat and a rather large rather hard erection in my face.

Looks like someone likes to go commando.

I attempted to pull the garments off, but found, embarrassingly, trouble in doing so. They were just so tight they proved a worthy foe in trying to remove those blasted trousers off his muscular thighs. After the act of stripping the other went from sexy to desperate to just hard to watch and awkward Leon stepped in standing from the bed and removed them in one fluid motion.

Looks like someone has been doing this for a while.

He rejoined me on the bedspread, now just as naked as I was. "Better?" he asked a hand cupping my face, leaning in close. "Much." I responded taking his lips with my own once again, this time more engaged than the last. The force of the kiss caused me to end up on my back him straddling one of my legs, his knee in the perfect pleasure position where he began grinding the bone into my exposed and defenseless scrotums. I gave out a loud cry of pleasure, breaking the kiss in the process. Leon did mind, continuing to attack my mouth with his own without my involvement. The feels of lips and tongue entertaining my mouth and my crotch being pleasured in ways unknown to me, was almost too much for me. My eyes began to water trying to hold my impending orgasm. The tight ball of heat in my stomach aching in want of release was ignored. There was no way I was coming before Leon even made it to fourth base.

"Sora."

I was brought back to reality at the sound of my name, I looked up to find a pensive Leon staring down at me, "Sora, do you use condoms?" I nodded.

We stared at each other for almost a minute before I caught on, "Oh! I mean, I did with Kairi…er, I think I have one on me." I bent over the side of the bed to find my wallet in my pant pocket. I found the colorful packaging and handed it to the man. Leon quirked a brow, "…Would happen to have on that was at least 5x bigger." My eyes looked at the small condom in Leon's hand and the large cock he had loaded and ready to blow. I blushed at my dumb mistake and naivety quickly shaking my head that I did not. Leon scratched his head, "Well that's a problem."

Don't tell me the fun was over, already!

Just because we didn't have some piece of rubber to hold his goods together?

I would not allow it.

I shook my head, "We don't need it. I'm not a girl. It's not like I'll get pregnant or anything."

Leon chuckled lowly, "That's not exactly what I was thinking about…It's diseases I'm considering."

"I'm clean." I promptly put out onto the table. He laughed once more heartily this time, "I'm sure you are as am I, however we don't know what can happen afterwards. Not to mention the clean up."

Disappointment stood suspended in the air. The look about both our faces, neither wanting to stop the fun we were so engrossed in. I crawled into Leon's lap and began to stir his monster from it's blood rising break with my hands. He hissed, "Sora-"

"I don't care, whatever happens, happens. I just don't want to say goodnight yet."

Leon didn't not protest, rather he recaptured my lips into another drug inducing kiss. My hands were taken away from his Godly organ and positioned over my head as my back found the new comfort of the soft sheets and mattress of the bed. We resumed our play, showing our excitement and involvement with soft moans and quick takes of breath.

My body was hot and flushed, at the heat that was resonating from my tormentor and my own body. I watched as his long arm reached toward the nightstand beside us, retrieving a small bottle of massage oil. His teeth and tongue attacked my neck as he prepared him self for penetration, I could feel the oil on my own skin as Leon's hand pumped his length.

I let out another moan as that slippery hand rubbed at my defenseless hole. Before long a finger sliding in, pulling and stretching the virgin carven. My body convulsed as another finger was added to the first thrusting into me. At each insertion interval I let out a sharp note of both pain and pleasure. The feel, the sensation was incredible almost too much to take in. I could feel myself drooling at the corner of my mouth.

Leon removed his fingers, grabbing my thighs and spreading them to their limit. His head pressed against my now red and wet hole. He teased my hole with his cock, nudging it and rubbing it with his hard nub of a cock. My head tossed from side to side at the feel of the having my opening stretched slightly, I needed more…

"L-Leon, please…" I whined. He chuckled, finally entering my tight opening. My flesh tore and parted for the arrival of the large thick organ pushing its way through my passage. I screamed out, back arching and lifting clear off the bed at the feel. It hurt more than I expected. Even with the stretching from before and the oil to ease the discomfort, bolts of pain circulated throughout my body. I twisted and turned as he inched his was into my being. He held my shoulders still to stop my flailing, "Sora! Sora, babe you have to relax and stay still. Otherwise, it's going to fall out and I'll have to start again."

I panted heavily. Relax? Relax! Easy for him to say, after all he wasn't the one with a cucumber sized cock up his ass. "Ngh..Hurts…" I cried, tears escaping their ducts spilling down my red face. Leon kissed the water marks away, his girth fully inside me. "I know Babe, I know."

After a few moments of adjustment, Leon asked me if it was alright to continue. I swallowed my misery at the moment and nodded as he slowly withdrew himself before reinserting back within.

He continued this pattern picking up speed with every other thrust, before long he had developed a steady rhythm. I shut my eyes trying to adjust to the pain that was being delivered to my rectum. It wasn't all bad, I just need to concentrate past the dull pain. My hips began to meet with Leon's thrusts, wanting more and more of the might.

We had become one. In complete sync with one another. Knowing how fast the other wanted or if more interaction was requested. We had combined into one complete being of love. I'd never experienced sex like this before in my life. With Kairi I always felt it was a one-sided relationship. Whether it was to get her off or myself. It was dry and almost boring to conduct, emotions never escaped and ran while when we supposedly, 'made love'. Not like me and Leon.

"Ah! Leon! I-I'm Coming!"

I had never came so hard in my life. My back curve in a perfect arch, completely lifted from the bed as I hit my release. White streamers ejected out of my body splattering across Leon's glistening pecs, the action went unnoticed as I continued to lay there panting, trying to come off my high with still getting plowed by my Leather Adonis.

I opened my eyes to watch the said man in action. As my body bobbed to his controlled pacing of thrust his hair swayed like waves. Sweat scaled his face and body, eyes closed in concentration. Oh, how I wanted to see those gorgeous storm spheres again. I licked my lips, slightly hesitant to disrupt his work, "L,Leon…"

Slowly eyelids fluttered open, gray eyes drifting down to look me square on. My appearance must have looked a lot sexier than his own. Once his eyes found my face, acknowledged my vulnerable position and appearance he clenched his teeth speeding up his thrusts suddenly and come with a low groan of my name.

The hot thick substance rushed into my bowels claiming new found territory in the name of Leonhart. I was not going to complain. Slowly Leon removed himself from my being his cum slowly seeping passed my abused enlarged hole. He leaned over me again to reach for what I could only guess were tissues in the nightstand.

My body was so tired and spent, Leon ended up cleaning the mess left behind, literally wiping my own ass, I felt myself blushing the whole way through. Once the cleaning was complete Leon joined me under the sheets, cuddling close together. Letting the smell of sex overcome our senses and take us off into slumber.

The morning after is to my knowledge suppose to be rather awkward. What with the realization of what had happened the night before, the events replaying in your mind and the regrets finally surfacing into your reality. The morning after with Leon wasn't so much as awkward but rather, disappointing.

I awoke from my sex slumber, sore and disorientated. The slightest movement sent sharp pains up my back, hips, and well…you know. I hissed as I turned to try to find my lover from the night before, only to find his side empty. The bathroom door opened, steam and heat erupting from the chamber where Leon emerged his leather pants unbuttoned and a towel over his head.

"Morning." he replied shortly moving the towel from his head to his neck where he took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Morning." I answered back.

Silence hung between us as I continued to watch him dress, my eyes focused on his hands as he laced his boots and reached of the white shirt from the night before.

"So…going somewhere?" I ventured, curious to know why exactly he was in such a rush to leave. Leon stopped in the middle of putting his shirt on to sigh and turn to me. His gray eyes looked apologetic and it killed me a little inside, fear immersing my being at what I knew what was coming. "Sorry, Sora. You were a real catch…I mean it's been along time since I've met a guy like you. It's just that…"

"Just that what?" Emotion was already catching in my throat.

"It's just that, I was only here on business. I'm not really from here and I have to leave in an hour to catch my flight back home."

I nodded slowly, "So…I was just some quick fuck to you…an easy lay."

"Sora, no! Come on don't say it like that!" He reach for my cheek that I refused to give, turning my head sharply and tossing my body to the bed facing away from him. The pain shot through my body but it was nothing compared to the tears stinging in my eyes. "Sora…If I was more confident in the fact that we could make this long distance relationship work, I'd ask you to be mine in a heart beat." I continued to lay there, shielding my face from his, not wanting him to see the tears he made me shed. The hurt he caused me to feel.

The bed shifted, the ominous feel of his presence above me. "Sora." Slowly I gave leeway and turned to look up at the man, a look of remorse and another I was not able to read evident on his features. "Sora, I honestly love you, and it kills me to say it." I looked hard into his eyes, the true essence of sincerity were clear in those clouded eyes. He really did mean it.

I wiped my tears as I allowed him one more embraced and a long kiss. No tongue. When we parted Leon took my hand and scribbled down a number across my skin. "Call me. Anytime. I'll always pick up for you. Who knows, maybe if I'm in town again we can play around some more." He grinned as he stood throwing his notorious coat on. I remained seated on the bed smiling at the ten digit code embedded in my skin, "If I ever need some one to determine my sexuality again I'll hit your number up."

He left after a few more seconds of 'fun' in bed to depart for his plane. When he left I cleaned myself up and checked my phone, discovering 32 missed calls from Roxas and Riku. I called Roxas up and assured him I was okay and asked if he could pick me up from the hotel. Axel had came along as well, I notice as I jumped in their car, getting bombarded with question after question about Candy.

My answer was, Candy wasn't what I was looking for. Roxas frowned and demanded to know what was. I only could smile and say, "A Man named Leon."

XXX

AS: O.O honestly this has become one of my favorite new yaoi writes LOL, I mean come ON it was pretty hot. To bad the relationship didn't last...We'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter :3 Plz tell me what you think!


End file.
